


Болезнь

by Blacki



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Secret Relationship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki
Summary: Наёмник тёплый, будто миниатюрная перегруженная печь, всегда на грани срыва. И когда это случается, он отказывается беречь окружающих его людей от холода. Раздражителен. Просто оставляет их на попечение мрачной судьбы. Дансу известно достаточно, чтобы не полагаться на тех людей, что меняют отношения на крышки. Ему никогда это не удавалось, независимо от ситуации.





	Болезнь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sickness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503056) by [imperfectkreis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectkreis/pseuds/imperfectkreis). 



> imperfectkreis,  
> Oops. I'm sorry, it was an accident. I swear. I hope you're not mad at me? I read this fic and it just happened, and it's inexplicable. I should've asked first, but it's so amazing! Um.

Наёмник тёплый, будто миниатюрная перегруженная печь, всегда на грани срыва. И когда это случается, он отказывается беречь окружающих его людей от холода. Раздражителен. Просто оставляет их на попечение мрачной судьбы. Дансу известно достаточно, чтобы не полагаться на тех людей, что меняют отношения на крышки. Ему никогда это не удавалось, независимо от ситуации.

Данс опасается, что наёмник всегда теплый, потому что болен изнутри. Медленно вызывающим смерть комком инфекции. Что его внутренности почернели и сгнили, свернулись и запеклись щупальцами болезни. Он видит его сломанные зубы каждый раз, как он открывает рот. Наёмник говорит, что это из-за супа — единственного, что приходилось есть. Случилось со всеми детьми. Наёмник говорит, что ему двадцать два, но Данс не верит. Если бы не налёт волос вокруг губ и подбородка, он бы выглядел не старше шестнадцати. Его кости неправильно сошлись и никогда уже сойдутся. Слишком поздно это исправлять.

Они не должны были этого делать.

Тело Роберта на заплесневелом матрасе жмётся к нему. Слишком горячее и слишком тощее. Остальные спят неподалёку. По крайней мере Данс предполагает, что они спят, потому как они ничего не сказали, когда Роберт покинул свой спальный мешок, с решимостью пересёк лагерь и завалился на матрас Данса. Грязные пальцы Роберта вцепились в ткань футболки Данса, его губы — у него на шее.

— Я могу быть тихим, обещаю. Знаю, ты тоже можешь. 

Рука Данса спускается к бедру Роберта. Он должен отстраниться, но вместо этого притягивает его ближе, обхватывает рукой узкую талию, пока острые тазовые кости Роберта не упираются Дансу в живот. Роберт остёр везде. Кости, кожа, кристаллизованный распад.

Они не целуются. Но Роберт посасывает адамово яблоко Данса, обе его руки змеятся к переду его штанов. Прижавшегося к коже Данса рта недостаточно, чтобы заставить его замолчать, и Данс обхватывает член Роберта ладонью, пытаясь довести его до разрядки так быстро, как только может. Покончить с этим, потому что они вообще не должны были начинать. Не там, где могут узнать другие. Нигде. 

Он может чувствовать, как стонет Роберт, но не слышит его. Резко и приглушённо. Он кусает Данса в шею своими ужасными зубами, когда кончает. Сперма просачивается между их телами, и Данс знает, что должен отпустить. Но вместо этого, он совершает ошибку, взглянув Роберту в лицо. Он улыбается.

— Я пойду, — говорит Роберт, сдвигая своё тело, его маленький огонь — так, как может, фактически почти не шевелясь. 

Данс хватает его всё ещё липкое запястье, удерживая Роберта на месте, хотя очевидно, что его ноги всё ещё налиты свинцом. 

— Я тоже могу быть тихим.


End file.
